GIVE ME A CHANGE
by nadalyunjae
Summary: ANGST/Sebaiknya jangan pernah temui aku lagi, Joongie. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal, aku..kecewa padamu/kau merusak membuatku kehilangan dia! Kau membuat hidupku hancur! Kau merusak semuanya!/apa maksudmu kehilangan dia?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE, JOONGIE**

 **Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (yeoja), Shim Changmin and other cast**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/NC21**

 **Dilarang keras mengcopas! Ini fanfic ku yang kesekian tapi baru ini yang aku post karna cerita-cerita sebelumnya aku males buat ngetik dan jadi fantasiku aja. Semoga suka ya, happy reading ^^**

 **Catatan kecil : map-maap kate ni buat yg belom cukup umur**

 **Ketjup Jauh :* #nadal**

 **Sebaiknya jangan pernah temui aku lagi, Joongie. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal, aku..kecewa padamu/kau merusak membuatku kehilangan dia! Kau membuat hidupku hancur! Kau merusak semuanya!/apa maksudmu kehilangan dia?**

 **ANGST/MPREG**

 **JAEJOONG POV**

" _Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Jae! Gugurkan anak itu besok! Atau kau yang akan keluar dari rumah ini!"_

Kata-kata appa beberapa menit yang lalu masih terngiang di telingaku. Di usiaku yang baru 17 tahun aku harus mengalami ini. Aku tidak bisa, ini bukan salahnya hadir dalam tubuhku. Aku tahu ini aib bagi keluargaku, tapi apa calon bayiku tidak memiliki hak untuk hidup. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku pun tak ingin ini terjadi. Sekali lagi aku melihat alat kontrasepsi yang umma berikan padaku untuk memastikan kondisiku. Garis di alat itu menunjukkan dua garis yang berarti ada kehidupan dalam diriku. Ku sentuh dan usapkan pelan perutku yang masih rata. Ani, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, bagaimana pun resikonya, aku akan tetap mempertahankannya.

 **JAEJOONG POV end**

Tanpa berlama-lama Jaejoong segera menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil beberapa potong baju, buku-buku sekolah dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kecil miliknya, tak lupa dengan beberapa lembar won yang selama ini menjadi tabungannya. Saat itu juga pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakan sang umma yang kini tengah menangis.

"Joongie, umma mohon pertimbangkan kembali keputusanmu sayang" ucap sang umma dengan membelai wajah Jaejoong yang kini juga berliang air mata.

Bukan menjawab dengan kata-kata, Jaejoong justru memainkan jari-jari lentiknya untuk menjawab sang permohonan sang umma. _"sudah aku putuskan umma, gwaenchana, semua akan baik-baik saja"_. Sang umma yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun Jaejoong meyakinkan sekali lagi dengan anggukan kepala. Mencium kening sang umma, dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kamarnya, meninggalkan sang umma yang menangis semakin menjadi.

Jaejoong memang tidak bisa bicara, tapi bukan berarti dia tuli, sebuah kecelakaan masa lalu saat usianya 2 tahun yang menimpa keluarganyalah yang membuat kondisinya seperti sekarang ini. Kecelakaan mobil yang membuatnya harus rela kehilangan pita suaranya. Sejak saat itu Jaejoong mulai membiasakan diri dengan menggunakkan bahasa isyarat.

Setelah Jaejoong turun dari tangga lantai dua kamarnya, Jaejoong melihat sang appa yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang di lipat di depan dada dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"jadi kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah ini begitu!" ucap sang appa dengan nada tinggi. Jaejoong menanggapinya hanya dengan anggukan.

"kau benar-benar-" saat appa Kim mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Jaejoong, umma Kim segera berlari dan menahan tangan sang suami agar tidak menampar Jaejoong.

"kumohon jangan lakukan itu pada Joongie" ucap umma Kim sambil menangis. Appa Kim yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran menghempaskan tangan sang istri lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan istrinya di ruang keluarga.

"Joongie, umma mohon jangan lakukan ini" sekali lagi umma Kim memohon pada Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tetap pada pendiriannya. Dilepasnya lengan sang umma dengan perlahan dan pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Tak tahukah umma, bahwa Jaejoong tengah menangis saat meninggalkan rumah?

Setelah lama berjalan, tanpa sengaja Jaejoong melihat kedai yang sedang membutuhkan pelayan. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong langsung masuk kedalam kedai. Saat masuk Jaejoong hanya melihat satu pelayan. Pelayan itu pun melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan tersebut. Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan notenya dan menulis sesuatu. _"apakah ahjusshi membutuhkan seorang pelayan disini?"_. Pelayan tersebut memandang heran pada Jaejoong 'apa anak ini bisu?'. Karena pelayan tersebut malah memandanginya, Jaejoong langsung mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pelayan tersebut.

"ah, iya aku pemilik kedai ini dan disini memang benar di sini menerima pelayan tapi-" penjelasan ahjusshi tersebut langsung terhenti ketika Jaejoong mulai menulis lagi pada notenya. _'aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik ahjusshi, aku juga bisa memasak, kumohon bantu aku ahjusshi'_. Pemilik kedai tersebut memandang Jaejoong lagi, tubuhnya yang mulai menua tentu tidak akan bisa terus melayani kedai seorang diri. Jaejoong kembali menulis dalam note _'jika tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa ahjusshi, maaf telah mengganggu waktumu'_. Setelah menunjukkan notenya Jaejoong segera berbalik untuk meninggalkan kedai.

"chakaman" mendengar iu Jaejoong langsung berbalik. "namaku Jang Geunseok dan kau bisa memanggilku dengan Jang ahjusshi, siapa namamu?" Jaejoong menuliskan nama dan nama panggilannya pada note. "baiklah Jaejoong, kau mulai bisa bekerja di sini besok" Jaejoong yang terkejut langsung membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

Setelah itu Jaejoong keluar kedai sehabis membuat kesepakatan soal waktu kerja Jaejoong setelah sekolah dan mengenai gaji, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal. Tak lama Jaejoong mendapatkan sebuah flat yang cukup dengan kantongnya dan tak jauh dari kedai. Saat masuk kedalam flat, di sana hanya terdapat satu buah kasur lantai, lemari kecil dan beberapa alat dapur serta kamar mandi yang kecil. Flat itu mungkin hanya cukup untuk dirinya dan anaknya kelak. Meski begitu Jaejoong masih berharap jika kedua orang tuanya mau menerima keadaan dirinya. Jaejoong segera merapikan pakaian dan buku-bukunya. Hari itu pun berlalu.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyusup masuk kedalam sebuah kamar, membuat seorang namja menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Dengan segera namja itu menuju kekamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"kau tampan Jung" dengan percaya dirinya namja Jung itu mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Setalah keluar dari rumahnya, namja itu segera mengambil motornya dan pergi tepatnya menuju sekolah. Saat dia turun dari motor sportnya di parkiran sekolah, siswi-siswi langsung berteriak histeris melihat kedatangannya. Bukan karena takut, melainkan siswi-siswi itu mengagumi sosok namja Jung tersebut. Tanpa menoleh ataupun memperdulikan teriakan itu, namja Jung itu terus jalan memasuki gedung sekolah dan berjalan ke kelasnya. Tanpa sengaja dirinya yang tengah mendengarkan music tiba-tiba saja bertabrak oleh seorang namja berseragam sama dengannya. Namja Jung itu memang tidak jatuh, tapi namja yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya jatuh dengan buku yang di bawanya.

"kau! Apa kau tidak punya mata? Sudah bisu, tisak menggunakan mata pula" bukannya membantu, namja Jung itu justru menghina dan meninggalkan namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong. Dengan segera Jaejoong bangun dan mengambil bukunya karena risih dengan tatapan sinis siswa-siswi yang ada di koridor yang sama dengannya.

Namja Jung atau Jung Yunho nama lengkapnya, dengan santai jalan memasuki kelas. Suasana dalam kelas tidak kalah ricuh karena kehadirannya. Sedangkan di kelas lain, Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya hanya di sambut oleh satu orang teman, yaitu teman sebangkunya, Junsu.

"Joongie, kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu?" Tanya Junsu langsung. Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Junsu sendiri langsung ber'O' ria mengerti apa maksdu Jaejoong.

"heh bisu! Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain menggeleng dan mengangguk hah?" ucap salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"diam lah Jesicca, lebih baik kau diam daripada harus mengumbar kata-kasar" ucap Junsu membela.

"apa aku salah bicara? Benar bukan yang aku bilang? Dia itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng seperti pembantu" ledek Jesicca lagi. Saat itulah Junsu mulai naik pitam dan bangkit dari duduknya hendak menampar Jesicca, namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menahannya dan menggelengkan kepala.

Setiap diperlakukan seperti itu Jaejoong memang tidak pernah melawan. Justru Jusnu lah yang sering tersulut oleh kelakuan orang-orang yang menghina sahabatnya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung keadaan kelas kembali sunyi dan sibuk dengan pelajaran.

.

Waktu pelajaran selesai dengan segera seluruh siswa-siswi membubarkan diri. Termasuk dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Joongie, kita mampir ke rumahku yuk, hari ini ummaku memasak banyak makanan, umma bilang ajak kau saja, dia juga sudah rindu beberapa minggu tidak bertemu denganmu" ucap Junsu. Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan notenya dan menuliskan _'aniyo, aku tidak bisa, ada yang harus aku kerjakan Su-ie, mianhae'_ Jaejoong menulisakan kata-kata itu dengan wajah yang sedih.

"sebentar saja Joongie ayo lah" rengek Junsu dengan menarik-narik lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun dengan segera manulis kembali _'aku janji lain kali aku akan main ke rumahmu lagi, salamkan saja pada ahjumma kalau aku belum bisa main'_ Jaejoong menunjukkan notenya seraya tersenyum.

"baiklah, janji ya" pertanyaan Junsu langsung di iyakan oleh Jaejoong. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah dan berpisah di gerbang sekolah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jaejoong untuk bekerja, dia tidak boleh sampai terlambat. Dengan tergesa dia berjalan menuju kedai.

.

Jung Yunho yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya sudah mendengar ribut-ribut dari ruang keluarga.

"kau juga tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita jalang di luar sana!" ucap sang appa dengan nada tinggi.

"lalu kau sebut dirimu apa? Manusia yang suci dan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun begitu?!" balas sang umma dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi.

Lagi dan lagi keributan di rumah yang selalu membuatnya ingin mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Yang terpenting adalah tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya melihat dan mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Dalam kamarpun tak banyak yang dilakukan oleh Yunho selain tidur atau menyalakan musik sekeras mungkin.

 _To: Yoochun_

 _Kau dimana? Ayo kuta keluar malam ini._

 _Send._

Setelah menuliskan pesan singkat untuk sahabatnya Yunho langsung memejamkan matanya. Baru beberapa detik memejamkan mata handphone Yunho sudah berbunyi karena Yoochun dengan cepat membalas pesannya.

 _From: Yoochun_

 _Ayo kita keluar malam ini, ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu._

Itu lah Yoochun, dia selalu saja memperkenalkan yeoja atau namja yang baru dia kenal. Setiap ada yeoja/namja cantik yang dilewatinya, selalu saja di gombali.

Malam telah tiba dan Yunho keluar dari kamarnya. Rumah yang keadaanya sepi, mungkin saja kedua orang tuanya sedang dengan pasangan baru mereka masing-masing (?) tanpa ambil pusing Yunho melenggang keluar untuk pergi ke Mirotic Bar tempat yang di janjikan oleh Yoochun.

.

Dentuman musik terdengar seperti sudah biasa di gendang telinganya. Dengan santai Yunho masuk kedalam bar.

"Yo, Yunho!" teriak Yoochun di tengah keramaian di salah satu meja bersama dengan dua orang yeoja. Yunho yang melihat itu, tanpa menjawab langsung menghampiri Yoochun. "kenalkan ini Tifanny" yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan tatapan datar.

"oppa, apa kau tidak mengenalku? Kita kan satu sekolah, hampir semua namja tahu tentangku"

"oh ya? Ternyata kita satu sekolah? Tapi sayang aku tidak pernah melihatmu Tifanny-shi, dan jangan harap aku tertarik padamu" ucap yunho dingin.

"tapi setidaknya kita bisa kan untuk mengenal pribadi masing-masing?" ucap Tifanny tidak menyerah.

"bicara apa kau ini" dengus Yunho.

"ya Yunho, kau yang sebenarnya bicara apa, apa kau masih memikirkan anak bisu itu?" potong Yoochun.

"anak bisu? Jaejoong maksudmu?" Tanya Tifanny.

"kalian mengenal Jaejoong anak bisu dari kelas kami?" Tanya Jesicca juga.

"berisik" ucap Yunho dan justru pergi meninggalkan Yoochun, Tifanny dan Jesicca.

"ya! Kau mau kemana?" Yoochun segera mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan kearah meja bar.

"hey, jangan bilang kau masih memikirkan anak itu" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

"diamlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

"ayolah itu sudah lama sekali, lagi pula kau melihat dia tidak terjadi apa-apa kan? Tidak usah di pikirkan, kalaupun dia ternyata hamil, dia pasti langsung meminta pertanggung jawabanmu Jung" Yunho yang tadinya sedang meminum winenya langsung menaruh gelasnya dengan agak keras.

"aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu kau tahu, aku hanya sedang tidak tertarik dengan siapapun saat ini, arraseo?"

"percuma saja kau mengelak, wajahmu itu tidak bisa berbohong" bukannya menjawab Yunho malah meninggalkan Yoochun yang memandangnya bingung. "dasar aneh" lanjut Yoochun dan langsung kembali kemejanya.

.

Yunho langsung pulang, pikirannya berkutat dengan pernyataan Yoochun tadi. Saat memasuki rumah, pikirannya yang masih kacau, di buat semakin kacau oleh kelakuan dua orang yang sedang bercumbu di ruang depan.

"tidak bisa kah kalian melakukan itu di luar?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

Sontak kedua oang yang sedang bercumbu yang tak lain adalah ibu Yunho dan pria selingkuhannya menghentikan aksinya.

"kau sudah pulang Yun?" Tanya umma Jung santai. Sedangkan sang selingkuhan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan dengan santai.

"tidak usah berpura-pura peduli dengan ku" ucap Yunho dan pergi mengacuhkan keduanya.

"lebih baik aku pulang chagi, sampai nanti" ucap pria itu seraya mengecup pipi umma Jung dan melenggang pergi.

.

Hari, bulan terus berlalu. Seperti biasanya hari-hari Yunho terus dihiasi dengan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya dan tidak jarang appa dan ummanya membawa selingkuhannya ke rumah. Berbeda dengan hari ini keadaan rumah yang tampak sepi, mungkin saja umma dan apanya tidak akan pulang melainkan menemani selingkuhannya masing-masing. Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar di sore hari menghilangkan penat.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang menjalankan hari-harinya dengan kegiatan baru. Siapa sangka, Jaejoong mulai terbiasa dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya.

.

 **JAEJOONG POV**

Tidak biasanya hari ini panas sekali. Beberapa kali aku menyeka keringatku, tidak terasa sudah 2 bulan lebih aku bekerja paruh waktu di kedai milik Jang ahjusshi. Jika saja tidak ada dia pasti aku sekarang sudah kesulitan. Ku sentuh perutku yang sedikit menggembung. Baru kemarin aku memeriksakan calon bayiku.

" _kau bisa lihat di layar itu adalah calon bayimu, keadaannya sehat dan tidak ada masalah, namun sebisa mungkin kau harus menjaganya, karena di usia kandunganmu yang baru dua bulan satu minggu, kondisi kandunganmu masih sangat rentan"_

Kata-kata uisanim kemarin sangat membuatku lega, tapi kata-kata uisanim yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus membicarakan keadaanku ini dengan pasanganku. Sedikit lucu dan sakit mendengar uisanim mengatakan itu, lagipula siapa pasanganku, orang itu bahkan hanya melampiaskan nafsunya padaku. Dan bodohnya aku tidak bisa melawannya.

 **JAEJOONG POV end**

Jang ahjusshi tanpa sengaja melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit sendu saat sedang merapikan beberapa piring di dapur. Dia mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"minumlah dulu, kau terlihat lelah" dengan senang Jaejoong mengambilnya dan membungkukan sedikit badannya. "rapikan barang-barangmu, di depan sudah mulai sepi, aku akan menutup kedai ini lebih awal agar kau bisa belajar, ujian sudah tinggal beberapa minggu lagi kan?" sekali lagi Jaejoong tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. "jika ada masalah ceritalah, anggap aku adalah orang tuamu disini, Joongie" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Jang ahjusshi meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk menutup kedai. Jaejoong segera meminum air yang diberikan oleh Jang ahjusshi dan merapikan barangnya, setelah itu pamit untuk pulang.

.

Jaejoong dengan santai berjalan dan memasuki sebuah minimarket. Sasaran utamanya adalah susu untuk orang hamil dan beberapa bahan makanan untuk persediaannya beberapa hari kedepan. Senyum yang masih mengembang seperti tidak ada masalah terus terukir di bibir cherry miliknya. Jaejoong melanjutkan jalannya sambil menenteng kantung belanjaan setelah keluar dari minimarket.

.

 **YUNHO POV**

Sudah cukup lama aku mengendarai mobilku, namun aku masih tidak tau kemana arah tujuanku. Brengsek! Kenapa aku harus terlahir dalam keluarga yang seperti ini. Dengan umma dan appa yang sama brengseknya. Terkadang aku bertanya tapi entah pada siapa, sampai kapan kondisi seperti ini terus terjadi dengan keluargaku. Aku sudah bosan dengan keadaan sekarang.

TIIIINNNNNN!

Dengan kesal aku memukul klakson mobilku, tidak peduli umpatan dari pengguna jalan lain yang terkejut dengan perbuatanku. Yang terpenting aku bisa melampiaskan rasa kesalku saat ini. Tapi tunggu dulu itu seperti….

 **YUNHO POV end**

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya saat melihat seseorang yang cukup ia kenal tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan seperti sedang menunggu untuk menyebrang. Tanpa berfikir panjang Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di depan orang yang dimaksud dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil sebelah kemudi. Kantung belanja yang tadi di pegang orang itu jatuh begitu saja. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jaejoong. Dengan wajah yang ketakutan Jaejoong sedikit menjauhkan badannya menempel dengan pintu mobil saat Yunho mulai melajukan kembali mobilnya. Senyuman sinis masih di tunjukkan oleh Yunho meskipun pandangannya lurus kedepan. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk kabur saat mobil itu berhenti.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di dalam pagar rumah Yunho yang menjulang tinggi. Yunho memang orang yang sangat kaya, bahkan tempatnya dan Jaejoong bersekolah adalah sekolah yang mendapat bantuan dana dari perusahaan keluarga Jung. Yunho membuka kunci mobil, hal itu di manfaatkan oleh Jaejoong untuk segera keluar dan berlari menuju pintu pagar. Namun gagal karena Yunho jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"kau mau lari kemana hah?" ucap Yunho dingin sambil menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah menangis sedari tadi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho yang memegangi lengannya. Yunho yang mulai kalap langsung menyeret tubuh Jaejoong, tidak peduli tubuh yang diseretnya itu sampai terjatuh, Yunho tetap menyeretnya memasuki rumah dan menghempaskannya kelantai. Jaejoong sedikit meringis, namun suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan. Dengan membabi buta Yunho segera meraup bibir cherry itu. Jaejoong tidak tinggal diam, kembali dia mendorong pundak Yunho, tapi Yunho malah semakin menekan tengkuk Jaejoong agar ciuman itu semakin rapat. Yunho yang kesal karena tidak memdapat balasan karena Jaejoong yang terus mengatupkan bibirnya, langsung menggigit bibir cherry itu dan langsung terbuka, dengan segera Yunho memasukan lidahnya. Tidak terelakan pertukaran saliva dan menetes hingga kedagu mereka.

Saat mulai kehabisan nafas, Yunho segera melepas ciumannya dan memandang Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung memundurkan badannya. Melihat itu Yunho malah semakin mendekatinya. Semakin mundur tubuh Jaejoong membentur meja di belakangnya, lalu mengambil sebuah vas bunga dan melemparnya kearah Yunho. Vas bunga itu meleset, tapi karena emosi Yunho yang tidak stabil, membuatnya marah dan menjambak surai hitam panjang milik Jaejoong.

"aaa!" Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu menjerit kecil dan memegangi tangan Yunho yang senantiasa menarik rambutnya.

"berani sekali kau ternyata, Jaejoongie. Tapi apa kau masih bisa melawan setelah ini?!" Yunho yang semakin emosi menghempaskan kepala Jaejoong dan langsung membentur meja di dekatnya.

Pandangan Jaejoong mulai kabur dan kepalanya terasa pening, dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya dan mencoba untuk bangun. Tapi Yunho kembali menyeretnya menuju tangga untuk kelantai dua kamar Yunho. Kembali Yunho menghempaskan tubuh ringkih Jaejoong kelantai kamarnya hingga tubuhnya tersungkur menangkup. Dengan segera pintu dikunci, Jaejoong terlihat mulai pasrah, Yunho langsung membalikan badannya dan melepas paksa pakaian yang digunakan namja malang tersebut. Jaejoong melakukan perlawanan kembali dengan menahan tangan Yunho ataupun menyilangkan tangan ditubuhnya tapi itu sia-sia saat Yunho berhasil melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan mengikat kedua tangannya. Tubuh ringkih Jaejoong di angkat dan di hempaskan kembali di ranjang king size milik Yunho. Tangis Jaejoong semakin pecah saat Yunho kembali maraup bibirnya. Ciuman itu segera diakhir dengan kegiatan Yunho yang melecuti pakaiannya sendiri. Tangan Jaejoong terikat di ikatkan pada kepala ranjang sehingga pergerakan Jaejoong sangat terbatas. Kaki Jaejoong yang bebas langsung menendang tubuh Yunho

PLAAAKK!

Akibat perbuatannya, Jaejoong mendapatkan sebuah tamparan.

"kau yang memaksaku untuk berbuat kasar Kim!" Yunho langsung menahan kedua kaki Jaejoong dengan tangan dan kakinya. Dengan sekali hentakan Yunho memasukan ketiga jarinya kedalam lubang bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung merasa seperti tersengat dan merasakan perih pada bagian bawahnya.

"nngghh!" lenguhan itu terdengar seperti orang yang tengah menahan sakit. Yunho langsung meng'in-outkan ketiga jarinya dalam lubang anal Jaejoong. Saat Jaejoong mencapai klimaksnya dan cairan kental Jaejoong membasahi junior kecilnya, Yunho langsung mengolesinya pada kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras.

"waktunya ke permainan inti Jae" bisik Yunho tepat pada telinga Jaejoong sambil memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang anal Jaejoong. Dengan segera dia merasuki lubang itu dengan kejantanannya.

"nnngggg! Mmhhhpppcccckkk…" Jaejoong melenguh dan melengkungkan tubuhnya bibir cherrynya langsung di bungkamkan oleh bibir hati milik namja yang berada diatasnya. Jaejoong kembali menitikan air mata saat benda yang sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu merasuki tubuhnya. Dengan perasaan dan tubuh yang sakit serta tubuh yang semakin lemas, pikiran Jaejoong kembali ke saat kesucian yang telah dijaganya selama 17 tahun di renggut oleh orang yang sama 2 bulan lalu.

-Flash Back-

' _sudah kumohon hentikan hiks, ummaaa..'_ jerit Jaejoong dalam hati. Tubuhnya terus terlonjak dengan posisi menelungkup diatas meja dan kaki kanannya ditahan di atas meja dalam kelas gedung sekolah. Tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran meja sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"so tigh! Fuck!" racau seseorang dibelakangnya tak lain adalah Yunho dengan wajah penuh amarah dan sedang meng'in-outkan kenjantanannya pada vagina Jaejoong.

"aaakkhh! Hiks.. ppooo..(akh! Hiks..appo..)" ucap Jaejoong dengan seadanya saat kepalanya di tekan dan pipinya menyentuh meja.

"aaagggrrrhhh!" yunho menghentakan kejantanannya dengan keras dan menyemburkan larva hangat pada lubang Jaejoong dan melepasnya dengan kasar. Begitu batang kejantanan Yunho keluar Jaejoong langsung menjatuhkan diri kelantai.

"hiks.." Jaejoong masih menangis sambil memegangi perut bagian bawahnya. Sedangkan selangkangan Jaejoong mengeluarkan darah, menandakan bahwa dia masih suci sebelum di renggut oleh Yunho.

Dengan santai Yunho membersihkan darah yang melekat pada kejantanannya dengan tissue.

"kau tahu kau sangat hebat Jae, untuk SESEORANG YANG BISU" Yunho menekankan kata-katanya. Setelah itu Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menangis begitu saja.

Keadaan sekolah yang sudah sore dan sepi membuat tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui apa yang baru saja dialami oleh Jaejoong. Seandainya saja dia mau diajak pulang cepat oleh Junsu siang tadi dan tidak memilih untuk pergi keperpustakaan, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dengan frustasi Jaejoong membersihkan tubuhnya dengan beberapa kali menggaruk tubuhnya berharap jejak kotor yang baru saja Yunho berikan langsung hilang. 'pasrah' itu adalah kata-kata dalam hati Jaejoong. Dirinya tidak berharga lagi sekarang. Jaejoong segera merapikan pakaiannya dan membersihkan bercak-bercak darah dan sperma Yunho dengan perasaan sedikit jijik.

Jaejoong pulang dan masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa diketahui oleh umma dan appanya. Sejak benih itu tumbuh dan di ketahui olehnya dan kedua orang tuannya, Jaejoong seperti mendapat kekuatan untuk menjalani hidupnya meski kedua orang tuanya menentang hal yang dilakukannya untuk mempertahankan janin itu.

-Flash Back End-

Luka itu kembali di berikan oleh Yunho yang tengah menggagahi tubuhnya. Jaejoong masih menangis yang kini tubuhnya dalam keadaan tertelungkup pada ranjang, dia menggigit lengannya sendiri untuk menetralisir rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya terutama pada perutnya.

"berengsek!" ucap yunho sambil terus mengentakan kejantanannya. Bukan karena Jaejoong yang membuatnya marah, tapi kehidupannya sendiri yang membuatnya justru tanpa sadar di awal dia melampiaskan semuanya pada Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya beberapa bulan lalu, sejak saat itu Yunho merasa kecanduan dengan tubuh yang tidak berdaya dibawahnya saat ini, awalnya Yunho tidak berniat melakukannya, namun Yunho tak sengaja melihat Jaejoong dan akhirnyaYunho kembali melampiaskannya pada Jaejoong.

 **JAEJOONG POV**

Aku memcoba terus mempertahankan kesadaranku, sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menghantam perutku. Tuhan, kumohon ini sakit, sakit sekali. Dia masih saja tidak berhenti. Aku menyerah, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

 **JAEJOONG POV End**

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam, dan Jaejoong sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sejak tadi. Meski Jaejoong sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Yunho terus melakukannya sampai mencapai klimaksnya.

"uuuggrrhhh!" Yunho melenguh kencang dan menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang tangannya masih terikat. Dilihatnya tangan putih yang kini telah membiru akibat kencangnya ikatan. Yunho segera melepaskan kejantananya yang masih dalam lubang itu dan memposisikan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan Yunho membuka ikatan itu dan membalikan tubuh ringkih di sampingnya kemudian memeluknya.

"mianhae, Jae. Karena aku telah membawamu dalam masalah ini, maaf aku sudah melampiaskannya ini semua padamu" ucap Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan mulai terlelap bersama tubuh ringkih dalam pelukannya.

Ya sejujurnya, sedikit menaruh hati pada namja yang kini tidak berdaya dalam pelukannya. Tapi itu semua tidak berani dia ungkapkan karna rasa malu telah mencintai orang bisu seperti Jaejoong, terlebih Jaejoong telah dirusaknya.

 **YUNHO POV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, apa ini sudah gelap? Dimana dia? Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku. Namun kosong, aku mencoba mencarinya kedalam kamar mandi. Tapi nihil, dia juga tidak ada. Kemana dia? Saat kucoba menyalakan lampu tidur di mejaku, perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Ada darah, di kasurku? Apa itu darah yang berasal dari Jaejoong? Apa yang sebenarnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jaejoong? Dengan perasaan yang kalang kabut aku langsung mengenakan pakaianku dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencarinya.

 **YUNHO POV End.**

.

Seorang namja dengan wajah yang pucat dan sembab berjalan dengan tertatih sambil memegangi perutnya. Jika dilihat dengan teliti, maka terdapat jejak darah yang telah mongering pada kakinya. Tidak lama tubuh itu pun terjatuh ditengah keramaian.

"apa itu ramai-ramai?" Sunny teman satu komplotan dengan Jessica dan Tifanny. "Jaejoong?" ucap Sunny kaget dan mengikuti kerumunan beberapa orang yang membawa Jaejoong. Seperti seorang penguntit, Sunny terus mengikuti sampai Heaven Hospital. Sunny masih menunggu sampai dokter yang menangani Jaejoong keluar bersama dua orang suster.

"hubungi, keluarganya menurut kartu tanda pengenalnya" ucap dokter muda bername tag Shim Changmin.

"baik uisanim" ucap salah satu suster dan segera pergi.

"kau kontrol dia terus bagaimana keadaannya pasca keguguran" ucap Changmin lagi. Kemudian dianggukan oleh suster yang satu laginya.

Sunny terkejut dan langsung membungkam mulutnya. "apa dokter itu bilang? Keguguran?" cukup lama Sunny mencerna perbincangan tadi. Kemudian Sunny meninggalkan Heaven Hospital.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa umma Kim berlari menuju ruangan dimana Jaejoong berada. Dan langsung menerobos masuk.

"Joongie?" Jaejoong yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang langsung menoleh pada umma Kim. Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Umma Kim langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya. "apa yang terjadi Joongie? Kenapa bisa begini?" ucap sang umma yang juga sudah menangis dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memainkan jemari lentiknya untuk mengatakan _'aku kehilangan dia umma, tolong bawa kembali dia padaku'_ Jaejoong justru menangis keras. Umma Kim langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan mengusap punggungnya.

"gwaenchana, Joongie. Biarkan dia pergi" Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala.

Betapa tidak, calon bayi yang diharapkannya bisa lahir meskipun tanpa pengakuan, karena calon bayinyalah yang membuatnya bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan. Anak dan umma masih sama-sama menangis dalam ruangan. Sampai beberapa hari setelah insiden itu, Jaejoong diperbolehkan pulang.

.

Umma Kim kembali membawa Jaejoong pulang, dengan hati-hati dia menuntun putranya memasuki rumah yang selama ini Jaejoong tinggalkan. Jaejoong hanya diam, diam dan diam. Itulah yang Jaejoong lakukan, tidak ada senyuman sama sekali meskipun dirinya telah kembali ke rumah.

"kau pulang juga pada akhirnya" ucap sang appa yang melihat Jaejoong kembali menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya.

"sudah cukup, hentikan sikap egoismu" ucap sang umma membela. Jaejoong hanya diam dengan mata sayunya dan di tuntun menuju kamarnya oleh sang umma.

Appa Kim sebenarnya tidak tega melihat kondisi anaknya, tapi egonya yang mempertahankan sikap dingin pada Jaejoong karena terlanjur kesal dengan sifat Jaejoong yang keras kepala untuk mempertahankan calon bayinya yang pada akhirnya hilang.

Dalam kamar Jaejoong, umma Kim menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk dengan perlahan. Jaejoong menatap lekat mata sang umma, umma Kim yang melihat tatapan Jaejoong langsung menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Lagi, airmata umma dan anak itu kembali turun. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, dirinya tak sanggup lagi melihat airmata sang umma yang kembali turun karna dirinya.

"Joongie.." panggil umma Kim namunJaejoong tak menggubrisnya dan tetap menundukan kepalanya menangis dalam diam. "Joongie, dengarkan umma, chagi" pinta sang umma dan mengangkat perlahan kepala Jaejoong. "Joongie tidak salah, ini ujian untuk kita, Joongie harus bersabar, ne? Tuhan tidak akan memberi cobaan yang Joongie tidak bisa hadapi" ucap umma Kim meyakinkan.

Perlahan Jaejoong berani menatap mata basah sang umma. Perlahan kepala Jaejoong mengangguk, mencoba untuk percaya bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh ummanya itu benar. Tuhan tidak akan memberi cobaan padanya jika dirinya tidak sanggup. Jaejoong menyentuh lembut tangan sang umma. Umma Kim tersenyum hangat dan membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan jari-jarinya.

"istirahatlah, chagi" titah umma Kim dan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jaejoong dan perlahan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

.

Seminggu lebih setelah kepulangannya kerumah, Jaejoong kembali masuk sekolah. Pemandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya didapatinya. Sudah tidak ada yang mengusilinya, namun semua siswa dan siswi terlihat mengacuhkannya ketika melihat Jaejoong melintas dihadapannya.

"heh bisu, ternyata kau masih punya muka juga ya untuk masuk sekolah" ucap Jesicca yang tiba-tiba datang bersama ekornya.

Jaejoong hanya memandang bingung pada Jessica, Tifanny dan Sunny. Ada yang aneh, Junsu juga ikut bersama mereka tatapan Junsu sulit diartikan dan menundukan kepalanya, terlihat sedih namun berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Jaejoong juga. Jaejoong melihat kearah Junsu berharap kejelasan maksud perkataan Jesicca namun Junsu masih tidak mau untuk menatapnya dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di belakang Sunny dan Tiffany.

"percuma juga kita bicara, sampai berbusa pun kau tidak akan bisa menjawab 'kan Kim?" lanjut Jesicca dan berjalan menabrak bahu Jaejoong dan di ikuti Tifanny, Sunny dan juga Junsu.

Jaejoong melihat kepergian sahabat satu-satunya di sekolah. Junsu menengok kebelakang, tapi kemudian membuang wajahnya. Terlihat jelas dari wajah Junsu, sedih, rasa bersalah dan kecewa menjadi satu terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya. Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa menatap kepergian Junsu yang kini hilang pada tikungan lorong sekolah.

.

Saat masuk ke dalam kelas Jaejoong di kejutkan dengan berbagai macam tulisan yang memenuhi papan tulis. Beberapa kata-kata kotor seperti "Jaejoong bitch" mendominasi papan tulis dihadapannya. Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca melihat perlakuan seperti itu. Ternyata dugaan Jaejoong salah, Jaejoong pikir keadaan sudah berubah, namun ini justru bertambah parah dari sebelumnya.

"kau di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang" terdengar suara dengan nada dingin salah satu teman sekelasnya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas tak lama setelah Jaejoong menginterupsi suasana kelas.

Jaejoong menurut saja dan mengikuti kata-kata teman sekelasnya untuk menghadap kepala sekolah.

.

Tidak berapa lama Jaejoong berada dalam ruangan kepala sekolah, kini Jaejoong keluar dengan wajah sendu dan membawa sebuah amplop ditangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bagaimana hal ini bisa diketahui oleh pihak sekolah, padahal ini sudah Jaejoong tutup rapat-rapat.

"bagaimana? Sudah tahu apa salahmu kan?" ucap Jessica menghampiri Jaejoong.

"makanya, jangan berkelakuan sok baik dimata semua orang, padahal kau menutupi kebusukan yang pasti akan terungkap" sambung Tifanny sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"sebaiknya jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi, Jae. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal, aku.. kecewa padamu" ucap Junsu dengan nada dingin dan menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menitikan air matanya. Ditatapnya dengan dalam manik mata sahabat yang selama ini menemaninya dan berbagi bersamanya hampir 5 tahun semenjak duduk di bangku Junior High School. Kini mengatakan kata-kata yang menohok hatinya. Junsu bagaikan melemparkan batu besar pada tubuh Jaejoong, membuat sakit pada dada Jaejoong menyeruak. Keempatnya pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang Junsu yang tak lagi menoleh kearahnya _'aku membutuhkanmu Su-ie'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Jaejoong kembali menangis dalam diam, tidak peduli dengan tatapan menjijikan dari beberapa pasang mata di dekatnya.

.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah, pandangannya kosong. Amplop ditangannya pun terlihat lusuh setelah di remasnya hingga tak berbentuk. Hari ini, biarkan kakinya membawa pergi tubuhnya kemanapun , Jaejoong butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Terlihat di luar pintu sana, cahaya matahari cukup terik namun Jaejoong tidak merasa silau dengan hal itu.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya. Jaejoong tidak menggubrisnya. Dan berjalan keluar gedung sekolah.

Karena panggilannya tidak digubris oleh Jaejoong, Yunho segera berlari mengejar Jaejoong dan menahan tangannya dengan cepat.

"chakam-"

PLAAKK!

Jaejoong langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan menampar Yunho saat Yunho mencoba menahannya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Jaejoong mengutarakan perasaannya menggunakan bahasa isyarat dengan tatapan marah dan berkaca-kaca. Yunho terdiam terpaku hanya diam melihat yang di lakukan Jaejoong. Karena kesal Jaejoong merogoh isi tasnya dan menulis pada sebuah note.

' _kau merusak! Membuatku kehilangan dia! Kau membuat hidupku hancur! Kau merusak semuanya!'_ Jaejoong meremasnya dan melempar kertas tersebut kearah Yunho.

Yunho memungut kertas tersebut dan membacanya dengan cepat. Matanya terbuka lebar karena merasa bingung dengan tulisan Jaejoong yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

"apa maksudmu kehilangan dia?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menunjuk perut ratanya dan kembali menulis pada notenya _"bayiku! Kau puas!"_ seketika itu Yunho terkejut dengan pengakuan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong.

"bayi? Kau?" Jaejoong tidak bereaksi melainkan menetaskan air matanya. "kau hamil?" lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya langsung meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja yang terdiam terpaku atas pengakuannya dan pergi meninggalkan area sekolahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" kembali Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dan mendapat perlawanan dari pemilik tangan mulus tanpa cacat itu.

Dengan kalap Jaejoong menggerakan tangannya, mulai dari menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho dan menunjuk dirinya kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya menandakan Yunho untuk tidak mengganggu dirinya lagi.

"mianhae, Jaejoong-ah" Yunho malah memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong berontak dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho.

Yunho semakin mempererat pelukannya. Jaejoong berhenti berontak dan menangis dengan keras memukul pelan dada kokoh Yunho.

"beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus semuanya, kau boleh menamparku, mencaciku tapi kumohon beri aku kesempatan" ucap Yunho membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya tangannya terus mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho, tapi tidak bisa, pelukan Yunho terlalu erat.

"aku mohon, aku berjanji akan menebus semuanya asalkan kau mau memberiku kesempatan" ucap Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan bersimpuh dihadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang melihat kelakuan Yunho berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang Yunho berikan. Jaejoong hendak berbalik namun kakinya di tahan oleh Yunho.

"kumohon dengarkan aku, beri aku kesempatan, Jae" ucap Yunho seraya bangkit.

Jaejoong masih tidak menggubris dengan posisi membelakangi Yunho. "kumohon" mohon Yunho lagi dengan suara pelan dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Mata Jaejoong kembali terbuka, kembali Jaejoong menulis pada notenya dan membiarkan airmatanya jatuh membasahi note tersebut. Jaejoong memberikan note tersebut pada Yunho dan langsung dibaca olehYunho.

" _kumohon untuk tidak menggangguku lagi, Jung. Jangan pernah kau muncul lagi dihadapanku. Sudah cukup semua yang kau lakukan pada hidupku"_

"aku bisa memperbaikinya, Jae" bujuk Yunho.

" _itu semua percuma, kau tidak akan bisa mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang dariku, Jung. Kumohon pergilah dari hidupku. Jangan pernah kau ganggu hidupku lagi"_ lagi, Jaejoong memberikan note terakhirnya pada Jaejoong dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan namja bermata musang yang terdiam dan tak dapat melanggar kata-kata mutlak yang Jaejoong tulis.

Mata besar itu tak lagi mengeluarkan airmata, melainkan mata musang dibelakang sanalah yang menitikan airmatanya menatap, punggung orang yang telah dirusaknya dan pergi meninggalkannya menimbulkan jarak yang semakin lama semakin jauh memisahkan keduanya.

_END_


	2. Sequel

Tittle : GIVE ME A CHANCE (Sequel)

Cast : DBSK and other

Gernre : ANGST/HURT/COMFORT

 **Before~**

"aku bisa memperbaikinya, Jae" bujuk Yunho.

" _itu semua percuma, kau tidak akan bisa mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang dariku, Jung. Kumohon pergilah dari hidupku. Jangan pernah kau ganggu hidupku lagi"_ lagi, Jaejoong memberikan note terakhirnya pada Jaejoong dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan namja bermata musang yang terdiam dan tak dapat melanggar kata-kata mutlak yang Jaejoong tulis.

Mata besar itu tak lagi mengeluarkan airmata, melainkan mata musang dibelakang sanalah yang menitikan airmatanya menatap, punggung orang yang telah dirusaknya dan pergi meninggalkannya menimbulkan jarak yang semakin lama semakin jauh memisahkan keduanya.

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Alarm dalam sebuah kamar berbunyi nyaring, membuat pemilik kamar terbangun dan memandang kearah jam weker yang terpajang dimeja nakas sebelah kasurnya. namja berbibir cherry bangun dari tidurnya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Dia terdiam, merenungi nasipnya, biasanya setelah bangun tidur bersiap untuk bersekolah, namun beberapa hari belakangan ini berbeda. Kenyataan pahit di terimanya, dikeluarkan dari sekolah, karena hamil dan sekolah tidak mau mendapat predikat buruk karenanya. Jaejoong, namja yang mulai kehilangan senyumnya itu keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum seisi rumah, yakni umma dan appanya bangun Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong akan kembali kedalam kamarnya meskipun kedua orang tuannya belum bangun. Begitu yang Jaejoong lakukan selama, dia masih merasa seperti diasingkan oleh sang appa. Masih sama, sang appa masih tidak mau meladeninya atau bahkan menyapanya. Berbeda dengan ummanya yang selalu mendorongnya untuk tidak terus merasa terbebani karena kejadian sebelumnya.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, menampakan umma Kim yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang duduk berdiam di pinggir ranjang langsung menoleh kearah umma Kim.

"Joongie memasak lagi? Kenapa tidak turun dan makan bersama?" ucap umma sambil menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengusap kepalanya.

Jaejoong jauh lebih pendiam, hanya mau menjawab sesekali dengan bahasa isyaratnya. Seperti biasa umma Kim membujuk Jaejoong yang seperti tidak ingin bertemu dengan appanya. Bukan tidak ingin bertemu, tapi dia tidak tahan melihat sikap dingin yang selalu ditunjukkan appa Kim padanya. Semenjak kejadian itu appa Kim sama sekali tidak pernah menatapnya dengan sayang seperti dulu. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menolak secara halus ajakan umma Kim. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Jaejoong akan turun kebawah untuk sarapan setelah appa Kim pergi bekerja.

"Joongie, umma mohon jangan seperti ini, chagi. Umma akan bicarakan ini lagi dengan appamu, sekarang kita turun ne?" Jaejoong melihat sang umma. Umma Kim menganggukan kepalanya memberi keyakinan pada putranya.

Jaejoong pun menganggukan kepalanya. Umma Kim menggandeng Jaejoong keluar kamarnya. Tapi Jaejoong lebih memilih berjalan sedikit di belakang ummanya karena masih merasa takut pada appanya. Terlihat appa Kim yang sudah duduk dimeja makan dengan pakaian kantornya sedang membolak balik lembaran Koran dan sesekali meminum teh hangat di mejanya. Umma Kim dan Jaejoong duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri appa Kim. Tapi Jaejoong malah menundukukan kepalanya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut appa Kim, dia hanya melipat Koran dan memulai sarapannya.

"kau tahu yeobo? Selama ini Joongie yang memasak semuanya" ucap umma Kim tiba-tiba.

Appa Kim yang mengira sarapan yang selama Jaejoong pulang kerumah, itu semua adalah adalah buatan sang istri, tapi dengan tiba-tiba umma Kim mengatakan bahwa itu adalah buatan Jaejoong. Sontak appa Kim menghentikan makannya kemudian beranjak bangun dan mengambil tasnya.

"aku selesai, aku berangkat" ucap appa Kim dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan meja.

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya dan bangkit menghentikan appanya dengan menahan tangannya, appa Kim menengok. Wajah Jaejoong berubah sendu.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghargai apa yang lakukan Joongie?" ucap umma Kim yang langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

Melihat pembelaan yang dilakukan oleh ummanya. Dengan perlahan dan sedikit gemetar Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya untuk pertama kalinya pada appa Kim semenjak dia pulang _'kumohon appa, makanlah bersamaku, jangan acuhkan aku seperti ini terus. Bisakah kau kembali seperti dulu, appa?'_

Appa Kim menghembuskan nafasnya. Melihat Jaejoong memohon dengan menggerakan tangannya dengan ragu, membuatnya merasa bersalah, bagaimana pun, putra semata wayangnya menjadi bisu seperti ini karena dirinya. Namun Jaejoong yang beranjak dewasa dan mengetahui hal yang menimpa dirinya dan keluarganya dulu, tidak pernah sekalipun Jaejoong menyalahkan appanya, Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan isyarat bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa dengan kondisi seperti ini.

 **-Flash Back-**

"Joongie sayang pelan-pelan minumnya" ucap umma Kim sambil memegangi botol susu Jaejoong yang saat itu masih berusia 2 tahunan.

Jaejoong kecil asik sendiri dengan botolnya di pangkuan umma Kim. Appa Kim sendiri tengah fokus pada kemudi. Hari itu keluarga kecil Kim hendak pergi berlibur ke kebun binatang berhubung appa Kim sedang libur. Jaejoong kecil dengan pipi gembil itu membuat umma Kim tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari putra kecilnya.

"mmm… hah abiiissyyy" ucap Jaejoong kecil sambil melepas botol susunya.

"habis? Lihat ini perut siapa besar sekali" umma Kim menggelitik perut Jaejoong.

"ahahaha.. mma deeellliii…" kikik Jaejoong memegangi perutnya dan menahan tangan umma Kim.

Appa Kim langsung menoleh, dan tersenyum melihat istri dan anaknya tanpa sadar dia melupakan posisinya yang tengah mengemudi. Saat umma Kim melihat kedepan

"YEOBO AWAS!" teriak umma Kim.

Appa Kim yang kaget dan tersadar, melihat ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang di depannya, appa Kim langsung membanting stir dan naas. Mobil minibus yang mereka tumpangi justru menabrak minibus yang juga muncul tiba-tida. Mobil mereka terguling Jaejoong kecil terpental keluar dan terguling di tengah jalan dengan tubuh dan mulut mengeluarkan darah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pasangan Kim yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dalam minibusnya, termasuk dengan beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

Sejak kejadian itu dokter mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi kerusakan fatal pada pita suara Jaejoong. Dan membuat keluarga Kim terpukul, terlebih dengan appa Kim yang sangat-sangat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang menimpa putra kecilnya.

 **-Flash Back End-**

Appa Kim masih melamun dan memandang Jaejoong. Pikir Jaejoong appanya tidak mau makan bersama dengannya. Jaejoong kembali menggerakan tangannya _'gwaenchana, jika appa tidak mau makan bersama Joongie, Joongie akan dikamar sampai appa selesai sarapan'_ Jaejoong menyudahi ucapan dengan gerakan tangannyanya dan berbalik menuju kamarnyadengan gontai.

Appa Kim masih berdiam diri larut oleh lamunannya sendiri. Umma Kim menghampiri sang suami dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"kau keterlaluan, tidak bisakah kau menerima ini semua? Jika Joongie bisa memilih ia juga tidak mau seperti ini" desis umma Kim pada suaminya. "sadarlah!" teriak umma Kim sambil menggoyangkan lengan sang suami.

Seketika appa Kim tersadar dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Umma Kim yang sudah kesal meninggalkannya dan menuju kamar Jaejoong. Appa Kim kembali duduk dan memijat keningnya. _'apa yag sudah aku lakukan, pada anakku sendiri, ya Tuhan'_ ucap appa Kim dalam hati. Dilihatnya kamar Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka. Seketika wajahnya berubah sendu. Tapi egonya masih bertahan tidak menerima keputusan putranya saat itu. Appa Kim memilih untuk berangkat ke kantor.

.

"Joongie.." umma Kim menghampiri Jaejoong yang menangis dalam diam. "sudah chagi, appa hanya masih dalam emosi yang tidak stabil, maafkan dia ne?" ucap umma Kim yang langsung memegang pundak Jaejoong.

' _aniyo umma, ini salah Joongie, appa seperti ini karena Joongie, mian umma Joongie tidak berguna'_ ucap Jaejoong dengan bahasa isyaratnya dan memandang sang umma dengan wajah basah.

"tidak ini bukan salahmu, umma mohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" sambil menangis umma Kim langsung memeluk putranya. Jaejoong semakin terbawa emosinya yang memuncak dan menangis meluapkan seluruh kesedihannya dipundak sang umma.

.

Di luar rumah, seseorang dengan mata musangnya tengah memperhatikan rumah Jaejoong. Yunho pemilik mata musang itu turun dari motornya dan memasuki halaman rumah Jaejoong. Cukup lama Yunho berdiri di depan pintu dan hendak memencet bell, namun mengurungkannya. Yunho meletakan sebuah bucket bunga di depan pintu dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kediaman Kim.

Yunho melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai berhenti di suatu tempat yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya melepas penat terutama pada kehidupan keluarganya. Yunho duduk dibawah sebuah pohon maple. Menutup matanya, dalam beberapa menit wajah Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum muncul begitu saja. Bibir hati itu terseyum, tapi beberapa detik mata musang yang terpejam itu terbuka, wajah dalam bayangannya berubah sendu. Penyesalan Yunho dimulai saat pemilik wajah tersebut dikeluarkan dari sekolah terlebih karena perbuatannya Jaejoong kehilangan bayinya yang berarti juga anaknya. Bagaimanapun juga ada rasa penyesalan sebagai seorang appa yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab, bukan membuat calon anaknya pergi. Jika saja bukan karena kondisinya yang sedang emosi dan Jaejoong sudah tidak ada di sekolah siang itu mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.

 **-Flash Back-**

Suasana sekolah sudah sepi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Yunho yang setelah bell menandakan pelajaran telah berakhir belum meninggalkan kelasnya. Cukup lama Yunho, duduk didalam kelasnya melihat kearah luar dari lantai 3 gedung sekolah. Merasa bosan, Yunho mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas, tanpa diduga dirinya melihat Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruang perpustakaan tanpamenyadari kehadirannya. Entah setan apa yang yang merasuki Yunho, sehingga saat melihat Jaejoong di hadapannya dan berjalan menjauh, Yunho mengikutinya hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas yang dia ketahui itu adalah kelas Jaejoong, dan disanalah Yunho melampiaskan semuanya pada Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak tahu apapun.

 **-Flash Back End-**

Yunho pikir, dia akan melakukan tindakan dengan mengakui bahwa dialah orang telah membuat Jaejoong terjerembab dalam masalah. Tapi Yunho pikir tidak semudah itu untuk melakukan pengakuan, katakan kalau dirinya pengecut. Terlalu takut, bahkan Jaejoong sendiri telah mengatakan untuk pergi dari kehidupan namja manis itu. Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya pada rumput yang di penuhi oleh guguran daun maple dan memejamkan kembali matanya hingga larut kedalam mimpinya.

.

Pintu rumah Jaejoong terbuka dari dalam, menampakan wajah cantik yang saat ini terlihat suram. Jidatnya berkerut mendapati sebuah bucket bunga lily di depan pintunya. Jaejoong mengambilnya dan mencari siapa pengirim bunga tersebut. Pasalnya tidak ada nama pengirim. Jaejoong kembali masuk mencari sebuah vas bunga kosong dan meletakan bunga itu. Lama Jaejoong memandangi bunga itu _'apa Yunho yang memberikan ini?'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Sebenarnya hati Jaejoong tidak yakin bahwa Yunho yang menyimpan bunga tersebut di depan pintu rumahnya. Pasalnya Jaejoong telah menolak Yunho mentah-mentah, tapi jika bukan Yunho, orang bodoh mana yang akan meletakan bunga itu. Jaejoong baru ingat, dirinya masih belum berkomunikasi dengan Junsu, hari ini dia memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Junsu. Biasanya Junsu akan langsung pulang jika sudah selesai sekolah.

.

Jaejoong menekan bell lrumah Junsu. Junsu sedikit menyikap gorden yang menutupi jendela untuk mengintip dari dalam siapa yang menekan bell rumahnya. _'Joongie'_ ucapnya dalam hati dan kembali menutup gorden tersebut dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Junsu memejamkan matanya, sebenarnya dirinya merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong karna telah memperlakukannya seperti ini, meninggalkannya ketika Jaejoong dihadapkan oleh cobaan terberatnya. Namun Junsu juga tidak bisa terus bersama Jaejoong, pasalnya Junsu sudah mengetahui desas-desus bahwa Jaejoong akan di keluarkan dari sekolah, dan itu artinya tidak ada teman lagi untuk Junsu, dan Junsu bisa di sudutkan sendirian oleh penghuni satu sekolah, dan Junsu tak mau hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Nona, kenapa tidak dibuka pintunya?" tanya Lee ahjumma yang memandang bingung Junsu.

"ah Lee ahjumma, tolong katakan pada orang diluar sana jika aku sedang tidur dan tidak bisa diganggu ne?" ucap Junsu membuat yeoja tua yang sudah bekerja di rumahnya sejak Junsu kecil itu merasa bingung.

"memangnya siapa yang datang, Su-ie?" Lee ahjumma memang sudah biasa memanggil Junsu dengan sebutan itu karena Junsu sendiri yang memintanya. Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian Le ahjumma ikut mengintip dan dia terkejut dengan orang yang berada diluar. "tapikan, itu Joongie? Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?" lanjut Lee ahjumma.

"aku sedang tidak ingin ahjumma" ucap Junsu pelan. "kumohon temui dia dan katakan aku tidur dan tidak bisa di ganggu" ucap Junsu lagi.

"tapi kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Lee ahjumma bingung.

"kumoho ahjumma~"

"ne, baiklah" ucap Lee ahjumma pada akhirnya dan membukakan pintu. Junsu masih setia memperhatikan dari dalam.

"Joongie?" tanya Lee ahjumma kemudian Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong langsung menulis pada note yang dibawanya. _'apa Junsu ada didalam ahjumma?'_

"ah, Junsu baru saja tertidur, sepertinya dia terlihat lelah sekali"

' _bisa tolong bangunkan dia ahjumma? Katakan aku menunggunya, chebal'_

"ahjumma tidak berani membangunkannya, jika diganggu dia akan marah padaku" ucap Lee ahjumma bohong dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas.

' _baiklah, tapi jika dia sudah bangun katakan padanya ya ahjumma, kalau aku kesini dan aku ingin bicara dengannya nanti'_

"ne, nanti akan ahjumma sampaikan" Jaejoong langsung membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik menjauhi pintu itu.

Sebentar Jaejoong memandang kebelakang dan melihat pada gorden tempat Junsu bersembunyi. Junsu yang kaget melihat Jaejoong berbalik langsung menutup gorden itu. _'aku tau kau pasti masih marah, tapi aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu Su-ie'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati dan menitikan air matanya kemudian menjauh dari rumah Junsu.

.

Jaejoong berjalan sendiri dengan wajah yang murung dan sedikit melamun. Dia berjalan menuju taman kecil tempat biasanya dia bermain bersama Junsu. Junsu hanya Junsu sahabat yang dia punya, dan Jaejoong tidak ingin kehilangan Junsu. Baik Junsu maupun Jaejoong sudah seperti saudara yang melepas canda, tawa, sedih dan susah. Tapi sekarang Junsu menjauhinya, Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jaejoong juga di liputi kebingungan kenapa Junsu tiba-tiba saja menjauhi dirinya.

Jaejoong duduk di sebuah ayunan yang dapat diisi oleh dua orang. Biasanya akan ada Junsu yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kali ini berbeda. Jaejoong terdiam dan wajahnya yang dapat sulit diartikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Kakinya terayun bebas menemani kesepiannya di taman itu.

Hingga hari mulai gelap Jaejoong masih setia ditempatnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong berharap Junsu akan datang menemuinya. Tapi percuma saja Jaejoong menunggu, Junsu masih tidak muncul. Awan sudah berubah warna menjadi orange, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

Keesokannya sepulang sekolah, Yunho kembali menyambangi rumah Jaejoong. Heran kenapa Yunho masih berada di sekolah? Itu semua karena tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Yunholah penyebab ditendangnya Jaejoong dari sekolah yang padahal tinggal menunggu hitungan minggu lagi diadakan ujian sekolah. Dengan ragu Yunho menekan bell rumah Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama, appa Kim membuka pintu dengan wajah yang datar.

"nugu?" ucapnya pendek dan datar.

"aku.. Yunho, Jung Yunho" ucap Yunho terbata.

"ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"aku teman Jaejoong, aku ingin menjenguknya ahjusshi"

"masuk, Joongie ada di dalam" ucap appa Kim mempersilahkan Yunho masuk yang sepertinya belum mengetahui siapa Yunho.

Pasalnya Jaejoong tidak pernah mengatakan atau menuliskan siapa yang membuatnya hamil dan mengalami keguguran bahkan pada umma Kim sekalipun Jaejoong tidak pernah mau mengatakannya.

Yunho menurut dan masuk kedalam rumah itu. Sedikit merinding dengan suasana yang sepi.

"duduklah dulu akan aku panggilkan dia" ucap appa Kim kemudian meninggalkan Yunho.

Appa Kim menuju dapur tempat dimana Jaejoong tengah membantu umma Kim untuk memasak.

"ada yang menunggumu di depan" umma Kim dan Jaejoong langsung menoleh kearah suara appa Kim di belakang mereka. Appa Kim memandang Jaejoong dan member isyarat untuk meninggalkan dapur. Jaejoong mengangguk dan membersihkan tangannya kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan dapur.

Yunho langsung bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat Jaejoong muncul. Sebaliknya Jaejoong justru menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat orang didepannya yang dia pikir adalah Junsu.

"mm, bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap Yunho berusaha bersikap biasa.

Jaejoong masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sungguh tidak diduga, Yunho datang, dan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Appa Kim dan umma Kim muncul dari dapur karena melihat Jaejoong tidak merespon teman didepannya.

"Joongie apa yang kau lakukan disini? Temani dia" ucap umma Kim mendorong tubuh jaejoong perlahan agar menghampiri Yunho.

 **YUNHO POV**

Sungguh aku sangat gugup, melihatnya. Melihat kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Aku melihat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan kami di ruang tamu. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara kamu selama beberapa menit. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakana padanya saatnya. Bibirku terasa kelu tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ku lihat dia juga diam dan menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan jemarinya.

"Jaejoong-ah"

Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kearahku. Tapi kembali diam aku tidak tahu harus apa. Jaejoong masih melihat kearahku seperti menuggu apa yang selanjutnya akan aku katakan.

"ah ini, hanya ada sirup dan beberapa biscuit, ahjumma belum sempat berbelanja beberapa hari ini, mian ya" ucap umma Jaejoong sambil menaruh sirup dan beberapa biskut dari nampan yang dibawanya.

"ahjumma-" tiba-tiba saja aku memanggilnya.

Bodoh, mengapa aku memanggilnya. Bahkan aku saja sebenarnya belum siap melakukan pengakuan ini.

"iya?" tanggapnya kemudian memandangku. Aku langsung bangun. Detak jantungku terasa seperti berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

Kulihat Jaejoong yang ikut berdiri dan memandangiku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. DIAM. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Ku lihat lagi Jaejoong yang memandangiku. Kemudian aku melihat ummanya.

"ada..ada yang ingin..aku bicarakan" ucapku gugup.

"apa itu? Sambil duduk saja, tidak enakkan jika sambil berdiri"

"ani ahjumma, aku.." lagi, aku merasakan bibirku kelu. "aku..akulah yang bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang menimpa Jaejoong"

 **YUNHO POV End**

Jaejoong dan umma Kim sama-sama membulatkan matanya nampaknya mereka seperti tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Yunho. Jaejoong bukan tidak tahu, tapi dia terkejut dengan pengakuan Yunho langsung didepan ummanya, dan itu tepat seperti dugaannya.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya umma Kim tidak percaya. Jaejoong memandang khawatir pada ummanya yang mulai menunjukan wajah yang merah padam.

"aku..yang telah membuatnya hamil dan..dan kehilangan bayi..nya" ucap Yunho terbata-bata memandang takut pada umma Kim.

Umma Kim memandang tidak percaya pada Yunho. Sedetik kemudian…

PLAAKK!

Wajah umma Kim seketika memerah menahan amarah. Tangan yang hendak untuk menampar Yunho lagi langsung di tahan oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau dia orang yang membatmu begini Joongie!" bentak umma Kim tiba-tiba. Ini adalah kali pertama umma Kim membentak Jaejoong, "dan kau! Pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga!" bentak umma Kim pada Yunho.

"ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba saja appa Kim muncul karena mendengar keributan.

"ahjusshi..aku-"

"dia yang telah menghamili Joongie!" ucap umma Kim memotong ucapan Yunho.

"kau?" wajah appa Kim ikut memerah dan langsung menggampar Yunho. Saking kuatnya gamparan Yunho langsung tersungkur. Appa Kim menarik kerah baju Yunho dan membuat Yunho tertarik bangun untuk menatapnya.

Terlihat sudut bibir Yunho yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar. Yunho tak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Dirinya pasrah dan merasa pantas mendapatkan perlakuan ini dari keluarga Kim.

"ppaaaa!" Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan sang appa untuk melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak setega itu, dan tidak menyangka bahwa appanya akan melakukan kekerasan terhadap namja yang telah merusaknya. Tidak pernah melihat appanya sampai seperti ini.

"minggir!" appa Kim mendorong langsung mendorong Jaejoong. Appa Kim langsung meninju pipi Yunho.

"akh!" Yunho kembali tersungkur dan membuat Yunho sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "aku mohon ahjusshi, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, beri aku kesempatan" ucap Yunho langsung dengan berani.

"kau fikir aku akan dengan mudah mengabulkannya begitu?! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kau hanya orang berengsek! Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" ucap appa Kim lagi.

"aniyo ahjussih aku-" lagi appa Kim langsung menghajar wajah Yunho.

"ppa! Dwae! (appa! Andwae!)" teriak Jaejoong berusaha menahan appanya.

"Joongie!" umma Kim menahan Jaejoong. "kembali kekamarmu sekarang juga!" Jaejoong menggeleng cepat.

Appa Kim sendiri sudah menyeret Yunho keluar dan mendorongnya. "jika kau masih berani muncul disini, kuhabisi kau!"

"ppa-" PLAK! Jaejoong yang kembali ingin menahan appanya justru mendapat tamparan dari ummanya.

"kembali kekamarmu sekarang juga!" Jaejoong kembali menggeleng.

"aku mohon ahjusshi aku janji aku akan bertanggung jawab" Yunho memelas dan memegangi kaki appa Kim. "menyingkir dari sini!" appa Kim langsung menendang Yunho dan tanpa sengaja mengenai wajahnya. Appa Kim langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu.

"ahjusshi! Buka pintunyaaa aku mohon" teriak Yunho dari luar.

Jaejoong yang sudah menangis hanya bisa diam.

"apa yang kau lakukan hah! Membela laki-laki berengsek yang sudah merusakmu kedalam rumah?! Apa kau sudah gila!" umma Kim masih tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Jaejoong menggerakan tangannya dengan gemetar _'aku tak suka melihat appa melakukan kekerasan, umma. Dan dia berjanji akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula'_ Jaejoong sebenarnya masih menyimpan amarah pada Yunho.

Tapi melihat apa yang Yunho lakukan sampai berani mengakui perbuatannya di depan orangtua Jaejoong secara langsung, itu membuat hati Jaejoong sedikut luluh dan mencoba untuk mempercai ucapan Yunho.

"mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula?! Apa dia bisa mengembalikan kesucianmu hah!" bentak umma Kim lagi.

"sekarang masuk ke kamarmu!" ucap appa Kim kemudian. Jaejoong hanya diam "aku bilang masuk!" tidak ingin appanya semakin marah. Jaejoong menurut dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menangis.

Dalam kamar Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis. Jaejoong menangis dengan memegang pipinya. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri masih tetap berada di luar tanpa berdiat untuk pergi, sesekali dia meringis menahan sakit di tubuh dan wajahnya. Lama Yunho berdiam, pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yunho berangkat kesekolah dengan wajah yang lebam. Yunho hanya mengobati luka-lukanya dengan seadanyanya. Orang tuanya? Jangankan mengobati, peduli dengan apa yang terjadi saja tidak. Yunho berjalan gontai dilorong sekolah. Beberapa siswa dan siswi seperti sedang berbisik membicarakannya. Tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Yo, bro kenapa kau-" Yoochun kaget bukan main karena melihat wajah yunho yang babak belur "apa yang…apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" ucap Yoochun memegang wajah yunho.

"akh! Jangan sentuh aku!" ucap Yunho menghempaskan tangan Yoochun begitu saja dan meninggalkannya.

Yoochun yang memang sedikit keras kepala malah mengikuti langkah Yunho. "kau habis berkelahi dengan siapa? Tidak kusangka, orang yang menghajarmu hebat sekali, biasanya lawanmu yang akan berakhir seperti ini"

"aku tidak berkelahi" ucap Yunho dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa?"

"aku mengakuinya" ucap Yunho lagi.

"me..mengakui ap-"

"Jaejoong, aku mengaku pada orang tuanya, aku lah yang membuatnya seperti itu" sontak pernyataan Yunho membuat Yoochun sangat terkejut.

"apa kau bilang?! Dan dan dan jangan katakan kalau kau mendapat ini dari orang tuanya?! A..ani dari appanya kan?! Iyakan?!" cerocos Yoochun dan Yunho mengangguk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yoochun.

"hey tunggu aku! Kau harus menjelaskannya!" ucap Yoochun dan berusaha mengejar Yunho sampai kedalam kelas. "apa kau bodoh mengakui hal itu pada mereka, untuk apa?" Tanya Yoochun lagi setelah mereka sama-sama duduk.

"aku merasa bersalah padanya" jawab Yunho singkat.

"bersalah? Itu konyol, kau itu bukan type orang yang seperti itu, lagipula apa tujuanmu melakukan hal itu?"

"aku ingin bertanggung jawab atasnya"

"come on, masih banyak gadis yang normal, tidak seperti dia, kau tahu kan Tifanny yang aku kenalkan padamu itu? Dia jauh lebih baik dibandingkan si bis-"

"tutup mulutmu atau kuhajar kau" seketika Yoochun langsung mengatupkan mulutnya saat mendengar desisan Yunho.

Sedangkan di kelas lain. Junsu memandang sendu kursi disebelahnya yang kosong. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia duduk sendirian. Biasanya akan ada Jaejoong disampingnya. Sebelum pelajaran dimulai mereka saling bercerita dan bercanda. Hati Junsu sakit ketika dia melihat Jaejoong yang menangis saat memandangnya.

Junsu menggeleng, dia harus menjauhi Jaejoong. _"kau tahu teman yang biasa kau bela itu adalah pelacur, aku melihatnya saat dia dibawa kerumah sakit, dan aku juga mendengar pembicaraan dokter itu bahwa Jaejoong keguguran. Aku pikir dia adalah orang yang lugu, tapi ternyata wajah polos dengan kebisuan hanya menjadi topengnya saja"_

Kata-kata dari mulut Sunny terus terngiang di telinganya. Junsu kecewa karena Jaejoong tidak pernah sama sekali menceritakan hal tersebut. Junsu yang saat itu merasa marah karena Jaejoong tidak jujur padanya, ditambah dengan pengakuan Sunny, membuat dia merasa Jaejoong adalah orang yang bermuka dua, bisa saja Jaejoong membawa dirinya pada kehidupan aslinya, atau dirinya akan di kucilkan seisi sekolah karna masih berhubungan dengan Jaeejoong dan Junsu tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Itu sebabnya Junsu menjauhi Jaejoong dan mengikuti kemana pun Jessica, Tifanny dan Sunny akibat doktrin yang diterimanya.

"hey! Masih memikirkan si bisu? Sudahlah kau sudah tahu kan siapa dia sebenarnya" ucap Jessica sambil merangkul pundak Junsu.

"tidak, aku tidak memikirkannya, lagipula untuk apa" sanggah Junsu.

"sepulang sekolah nanti bagaimana kalu kita pergi shoping? Kau tidak pernah melakukannya kan saat bersama si bisu itu? Ayo lah kau pasti suka" ucap Tifanny.

"tapi nanti kita mampir makan ya" ucap Sunny tiba-tiba.

"baiklah aku ikut" ucap Junsu menyetujui.

.

 **JAEJOONG POV**

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, umma ikut mendiamkanku. Aku tidak tahan, kemana umma yang selalu ada untukku? Daripada aku bosan, lebih baik aku mengunjungi rumah Junsu dan mencoba untuk bertemu denganya. Aku keluar kamar, tidak ada orang, umma dan appa pasti sedang di luar. Aku putuskan untuk keluar tanpa izin terlebih dahulu, lagipula aku hanya sebentar.

Aku berjalan kerumah Junsu yang hanya beberpa blok dari rumahku. Saat aku sampai dan hendak menekan bell, terdengar suara Junsu yang sedang tertawa dengan beberapa suara lainnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, melihat Junsu yang sepertinya baru saja pulang, tapi dengan Jessica, Tiffany dan Sunny? Serta beberapa barang di tangannya. Mereka jalan begitu saja melewatiku tanpa meliriku sama sekali. Dengan inisiatifku, aku langsung menahan tangan Junsu.

"apa sih?! Mau apa kau?" ucap Junsu dingin. Dengan sigap aku menulis pada note ku dan sedikit berantakan _'aku ingin bicara, hanya sebentar'_ aku menyerahkannya pada Junsu dan diterima olehnya. Tapi beberpa detik kemudian dia meremasnya dan melemparnya kearahku.

"aku tidak ada waktu lagi untuk orang sepertimu, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini" ucapnya lagi dan masuk begitu saja dengan ketiganya yang ikut tertawa meledekku.

Aku tidak boleh menangis disini, kau namja Jaejoong! Dengan lemas aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah Junsu. Dari dalam sana masih terdengar suara tawa, mungkin Junsu merasa jijik denganku. Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh saat aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku.

 **JAEJOONG POV End**

Sepanjang jalan Jaejoong hanya melamun. Pikirannya kosong, Jaejoong terus berjalan dan memasuki rumah. Jaejoong melihat appa dan ummanya tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Jaejoong menyapa umma dan appanya dengan membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"duduklah" ucap appa Kim. Jaejoong menurut saja dan duduk di kursi paling dekat.

"appa sudah memutuskan, kita akan pindah ke Jepang, appa akan pindah tugas disana" ucap appa Kim. Jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya dan menggerakan tangannya.

' _kapan kita akan pergi? Apa tidak bisa aku tetap tinggal di sini?'_

"kita akan berangkat sekitar 6 hari lagi, sebaiknya kau bereskan barang-barangmu dari sekarang, kau tidak bisa tetap tinggal disini, kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu disana"

' _tapi appa bagaimana dengan Yunho'_

"jangan pernah kau temui dia lagi, Joongie. Appa tidak suka, jauhi dia" ucap appa Kim mutlak.

' _tap-'_ "sudah appa katakana kan?! Jauhi dia, dengar itu, Jaejoongie?" ucap umma Kim memotong ucapan/gerakan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemas pada akhirnya. Di tidak mau emosi orang tuanya yang belum reda kembali memuncak. Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dalam kamar Jaejoong kembali menangis. Tidak ada yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan selain menangis, berteriak? Dia tidak akan sanggup. Tapi tiba-tiba saja umma Kim membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. Ada perasaan sakit dalam hati umma Kim ketika melihat linangan air mata putra semata wayangnya. Beberapa bulan belakangan Jaejoong jarang sekali menunjukkan senyumannya. Hanya ekspresi datar dan sedih yang terpancar pada wajah cantiknya.

Jaejoong memandang umma Kim yang mendekat. Tapi tiba-tiba umma Kim memeluknya.

"maafkan umma, Joongie. Umma tidak bermaksud untuk memukulmu dan membentakmu" umma sangat emosi kala itu. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya pada umma Joongie" ucap umma Kim panjang lebar. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan ummanya dan menggerakan tangannya.

' _Joongie takut, Joongie takut dia melakukan hal buruk jika Joongie mengaku. Joongie tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Joongie terlalu takut bahkan untuk mengatakannya, sungguh'_

"yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau harus memulai hidupmu yang baru, jauhi dia Joongie, umma mohon"

' _tapi dia bilang dia..'_ Jaejoong malah menggantungkan kalimatnya. _'tapi Joongie ingin melihat kesungguhannya umma dia sudah berjanji'_

"laki-laki sekali melakukan kesalahan, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya, Joongie" ucap umma Kim mengusap kepala Jaejoong "dan umma tidak ingin dia menyakitimu untuk kedua kalinya" Jaejoong kembali diam "sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu, kami menunggumu untuk makan malam" ucap umma Kim dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya.

 **TING TONG TING TONG**

Belum lama umma Kim turun dari kamar Jaejoong, suara bell berbunyi dan umma Kimlangsung bergegas menuruni tangga dan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan.

"ya sia-" umma Kim menggantungkan kata-katanya. "untuk apa kembali lagi? Tidak cukupkah kau mengganggu keluarga kami?" ucap umma Kim datar.

"aku kesini, aku ingin meminta maaf, ahjumma. Aku-" ucap Yunho yang wajahnya masih dihiasi oleh luka pukulan.

"pergi dari sini"

"aku tidak peduli jika aku mendapat pukulan lagi, aku menyesal, aku menyesal ahjumma. Anak.. anak itu, anak dalam kandungannya.. bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anakku. Darah dagingku, biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku" ucap Yunho panjang lebar dengan menahan malu atas kelakuannya.

"tidak ada yang perlu kau tebus, lagi pula anak itu sudah tidak ada kan? Dan itu karenamu" ucap umma Kim pedas. Yunho langsung diam, memang benar anak itu juga telah pergi dan itu adalah karenanya. "pergi dari sini jangan pernah temui putraku lagi" ucap umma Kim dan menutup pitunya.

"ahjumma! Tunggu aku belum selesai bicara" Yunho langsung menahan pintu itu. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang menuruni tangga dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Jaejoong-ah! Ini aku!" teriak Yunho dari luar. Jaejoong terpaku di tengah tangga, dia tidak melihat Yunho di balik pintu melainkan melihat ummanya yang sedang menahan pintu. "Jaejoong-ah, aku mohon bantu aku, bantu aku untuk menebus semua kesalahanku" ucap Yunho lagi.

Tapi Yunho sedetik kemudian membelalakan matanya, Jaejoong seakan tidak peduli, dia jalan begitu saja menuju dapur. "Jaejoong-ah.." Yunho pasrah ketika pintu itu di tutup. "apa yang.. Jaejoong-ah.." racau Yunho sendirian.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Matanya mulai berair, dengan kasar Jaejoong langsung menghapus air matanya. Umma Kim menghampirinya.

"umma senang kau tidak menanggapinya" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. "dan umma harap, kau tidak pernah mengharapkan dia" Jaejoong melihat pada sang umma.

Ada benarnya, Jaejoong membenarkan perkataan ummanya, dalam hati kecilnya Jaejoong sedikit berharap jika Yunho memang serius. Pikirnya tidak ada salahnya jika dia memberikan kesempatan pada Yunho.

.

Yunho sendiri sudah pergi dari rumah Jaejoong dengan wajah lesu.

Suasana makan malam masih dingin seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara appa, umma dan putra mereka. Appa Kim yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan makannya langsung meniggalkan meja. Jaejoong tahu, appa Kim masih enggan untuk berhadapan dengannya. Jaejoong hanya menunduk sambil makan untuk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

.

 **YUNHO POV**

Lagi-lagi aku gagal, aku bingung aku harus apa. Tidakah ada celah sedikit untukku? Ku pijat keningku dan memasuki rumah. Kulihat umma dan appa sudah berada di rumah, tapi tetap saja pertengkaranlah yang aku lihat.

"aku ingin cerai denganmu" apa! Yang benar saja umma meminta cerai.

"lalu bagaimana denganku? Tidakkah kalian memikirkan aku? Anak kalian? Apa dimata kalian aku ini tidak dianggap?" ucapku memotong pertengkaran mereka "bahkan kalian tidak peduli dengan kehidupanku, bagaimana sekolahku, kehidupanku, dan bagaimana pergaulanku di luar sana" kedua orang tuaku langsung membungkamkan mulut mereka masing-masing "bahkan kalian tidak peduli dengan wajahku yang lebam akibat pukulan appa temanku kan? Bahkan bertanya saja tidak kalian lakukan. Aku ini siapa sebenarnya dimata kalian?" Ucapku panjang lebar.

"kau bilang kau di pukuli oleh appa temanmu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" kulihat appa mulai bertanya.

"aku meghamilinya dan membuatnya keguguran" ucapku santai.

"apa kau bilang! Kau tahu kau hanya akan membuat malu! Dasar anak berengsek!" kulihat appa melayangkan tangannya hendak menamparku.

"ayo pukul aku! Pukul aku!" ucapku lantang. Apa langsung mengehentikan tangannya yang menggantung diatas. "kenapa tidak memukulku? Aku seperti ini juga karena kalian! Kalian tidak pernah peduli padaku! Aku mencari pelampiasan! Dan aku melakukannya pada orang yang tidak bersalah tanpa sadar! Kalian yang sama sekali tidak peduli denganku, membuatku seperti orang gila dengan kelakuan kalian yang selalu bertengkar dan bahkan membawa selingkuhan kalian kerumah, itu sangat-sangat membuatku muak hingga aku ingin muntah melihat wajah mereka!" ucapku terengah-engah pada akhirnya.

"Yunho-ah" umma menyerukan namaku. Aku tahu air mataku sudah jatuh mengalir d pipiku. Terserah mau mengatakan aku cengeng atau apa. Aku sudah tidak tahan menahannya lagi. Tapi aku tersentak dengan umma yang memeluku. "maafkan umma chagi-ya" ucap umma lagi dan terdengar sebuah isakan. Kulirik appaku yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"appa, umma, aku mohon hentikan semuanya. Lihat aku disini, aku membutuhkan kalian" pada akhirnya aku menangis juga. Appa mendekatiku dan umma kemudian memeluk kami.

"ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal" ucap appa mencium kepalaku. Akupun dan umma menangis dalam pelukan appa. Tuhan terima kasih sudah mengembalikan mereka padaku. Tidak habis aku ucapkan kata terima kasihku. Tapi ini semua belum selesai, aku harus bisa membuat orang tua Jaejoong memberiku kesempatan. Aku janji tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan yang aku dapat nantinya.

Hingga 2 hari ini keadaan membaik. Keluargaku layaknya seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran. Appa dan umma menawariku untuk membantuku, tapi aku menolak, aku ingin mereka berdiri dibelakangku dan mendukungku, selebihnya aku yang akan berjuang sendiri. Sudah aku mantapkan dalam hatiku. Tapi entah mengapa rumah yang aku kunjungi 2 lalu seperti terlihat kosong ditinggal penghuninya. Aku tahu mereka ada didalam dan sepertinya sedang menghindariku. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, aku kembali pulang.

 **YUNHO POV End**

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho berjalan menjauhi rumahnya. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keluar. Seperti biasa, jika keluar rumah rumah, Jaejoong akan mengunjungi rumah Junsu.

.

Sesampainya di sana Jaejoong langsung menekan bell. Dan kali ini umma Junsu yang membukakan pintu.

"eh Joongie, ada apa?" Jaejoong menulis pada notnye lagi.

' _Su-ie ada ahjumma?'_

"ah itu, Junsu bilang dia akan pulang telat, dia pergi bersama temannya. Kau tidak ikut Joongie?" ucap umma Junsu.

" _temannya?"_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.Kemudian jaejoong mnyerahkan sebuah surat.

"apa ini?" Jaejoong menulis kembali.

' _tolong sampaikan surat ini pada Junsu, ahjumma. Dan tolong sekali, katakan padanya hari ini aku akan menunggunya di taman'_

"kenapa kau tidak menunggu didalam saja Joongie?"

' _aniyo, aku akan menunggu saja di taman ahjumma, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, gomawo'_

"ne, nado. Hati-hati chagi" Jaejoong tersenyum sebentar dan berbalik menjauh.

.

 **JAEJOONG POV**

Sudah 3 jam aku menunggu Junsu, langit yang tadinya cerah sekarang sudah berubah mendung. Junsu kemana? Apa dia tidak membaca surat itu? Kenapa Junsu tidak datang? Kurasakan rintik hujan mulai turun. Tidak lama hujan turun semakin deras. Aku kedinginan, tapi aku tidak boleh pergi dari sini, aku yakin Junsu akan datang.

 **JAEJOONG POV End**

.

" _Su-ie, ini aku, kau pasti masih marah padaku, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menjauhiku sekarang, apa karena kau merasa jijik dengan keadaanku sekarang? Tapi tidak bisa kah kau beri aku waktu untuk mengatakannya padamu? Jika aku bisa memilih, aku juga tidak ingin ini terjadi, jika saja aku bisa memutar waktu, jika saja saat itu aku pulang bersamamu, jika saja aku bisa berteriak dan meminta tolong, mungkin saja ini tidak akan terjadi Su-ie. Aku tidak melakukan seperti yang lain kira, aku tidak melacurkan diriku Su-ie. Aku, di perkosa, aku takut mengatakannya padamu, aku takut kau malah menjauhiku jika mengetahui aku hamil. Disaat aku sangat membutuhkanmu mengapa kau menjauhiku? Maafkan aku menyembunyikan ini darimu. Karena aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang. Mungkin aku akan menetap disana. Maka dari itu aku ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini denganmu. Kumohon aku menunggumu"_

 **JUNSU POV**

Aku meremas kertas dalam genggamanku. Di luar hujan deras, apa Jaejoong masih menungguku? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil payung dan berlari keluar rumah. Tidak aku pedulikan teriakan umma yang melarangku untuk keluar, yang terpenting adalah aku menemuinya.

Aku mulai memasuki taman tempat yang umma katakan padaku sebelumnya. Ku edarkan pandanganku, taman dalam keadaan sepi, tapi di sebuah ayunan tempat dimana aku dan Jaejoong duduk terdapat seseorang tengah memeluk dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup. Aku yakin itu adalah Jaejoong, aku sangat tahu jika itu adalah dia, kudekati dia dengan perlahan.

 **JUNSU POV End.**

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasa rintikan hujan tidak lagi mengenai kulitnya. Disitu, dibelakangnya terdapat Junsu yang tengah memayunginya dengan linangan airmata di wajah manisnya.

"Joongie-ah" ucap Junsu dengan senyum pilu disudut bibirnya.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung bangkit dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan pucat dia menatap Junsu dengan senyuman.

"Joongie-ah, apa kau bodoh masih disini?" Jaejoong masih tersenyum dan menggerakan tangannya.

' _aku masih menunggu sahabatku yang akan datang, aku tahu dia pasti datang'_ sedikit banyak Junsu mengerti bahasanya, karena Junsu sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

Jaejoong masih tersenyum pada Junsu. Junsu menjatuhkan paying yang dipegangnya dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah menggigil. Junsu menangis di pundak Jaejoong. Sama dengan yang dilakukan Jaejoong, Junsu dapat mendengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Junsu mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Jaejoong dan megusap halus punggung yang menggigil itu.

"maafkan aku Joongi-ah, maafkan aku, aku yang bodoh" ucap Junsu menangis keras. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan pelan.

Tapi, Junsu merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya dan memeluk tubuhnya melemas. Junsu tersentak kaget ketika tubuh Jaejoong tiba-tiba merosot begitu saja. Junsu langsung menahan tubuh itu agar tidak tegeletak di tanah.

"Jaejoongie! Irona!" Junsu mulai panik "siapa saja tolong aku!"

Beberapa orang yang kebetulan melewati taman langsung menghampiri Junsu dan Jaejoong.

.

Kini Junsu tengah berada di dalam kamar Jaejoong. Memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan kompres yang ada di keningnya.

"Su-ie, ahjumma tinggal dulu ne?"

"ne" jawab Junsu pendek. Kemudian umma Kim meninggalkan keduanya di kamar Jaejoong "Joongie-ah, irona.." ucap junsu sesegukan.

"ngghhh" lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir kecil Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ah" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang pucat, senyum itu terus mengembang karena sahabatnya masih berada disampingnya. "maafkan aku ne? aku tidak tahu itu, Joongie" Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Kemudian Jaejoong bangun perlahan dan mendudukan dirinya dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"sebaiknya jangan kau paksakan dirimu Joongie" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Kemudian menggerakan tangannya.

' _aku tidak apa-apa, aku senang, kau masih disini'_

"kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Mengapa kau memaksakan dirimu? Aku jadi menghawatirkanmu" Junsu malah menangis.

Jaejoong langsung menghapus air mata di pipi Junsu. Kemudian menggerakan tangannya bergerak kembali ' _jika kau menangis, kau justru terlihat jelek kau tahu?'_

"kau jahat sekali mengataiku seperti itu" Jaejoong malah terkekeh mendengar ucapan Junsu. "Joongie, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" ucap Junsu tiba-tiba. Terlihat jelas perubahan wajah Jaejoong yang berubah sendu. Jaejoong mengambil notenya. Dan mulai menulis _'Jung Yunho'_

"Yunho? Jung Yunho yang anak dari kelas 12-3 itu? Pantas saja saat kau meninggalkan gedung sekolah dia malah mengejarmumu dan kau terlihat bertengkar dengannya" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. "akan aku habisi dia di sekolah nanti, akan aku katakan pada semuanya dia dalang dari semua ini" Jaejoong langsung memegang tangan Junsu dan menggeleng cepat. Kemudian menulis pada notenya lagi.

' _andwae, kumohon jangan, aku sudah memaaafkannya dia datang pertama kali kesini dan dia mengaku pada kedua orang tuaku dan akan bertanggung jawab jika di beri kesempatan, tapi appa malah memukulnya'_

"pantas saja appamu memukulnya, dia pantas mendapatkan itu, ternyata saat dia masuk sekolah, wajahnya lebam, ternyata itu adalah hasil karya appamu"

' _dia datang terus kesini, tapi tidak pernah di beri kesempatan untuk menebusnya, dan kami menghindarinya. Sejujurnya ada rasa percaya pada hatiku, melihatnya melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi umma melarangku untuk bertemu dengannya'_

"kurasa ummamu benar, tapi aku tidak terima jika dia justru dengan mudah di terima oleh umma dan appamu"

' _aku rasa dia berbeda Su-ie'_

"itu terserah padamu, Joongie kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu"

' _tapi sepertinya aku akan menuruti apa kata umma, aku tidak ingin umma kecewa padaku untuk yang kedua kalinya'_ wajah Jaejoong kembali sendu dan mair matanya mulai menggenang.

"sudah, uljima ne?" Junsu kembali merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. "kau serius akan ikut dengan umma dan appamu ke Jepang? Lalu bagaimana denganku disini?"

' _aku akan sering-sering menghubungimu Su-ie'_

"janji?" Junsu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Dan Jaejoong langsung mengaitkannya.

.

 **YUNHO POV**

Hari ini aku datang lagi kerumah itu. Masih sepi saja, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Sepertinya masih menghindariku.

"hey nak, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" panggil seorang ahjusshi padaku.

"aku, aku ingin berkunjung" jawabku berbohong.

"mereka pindah hari ini ke Jepang" apa? Jepang?

"ka..kapan mereka pergi?"

"sudah sekitar 2 jam yang lalu, mungkin saja sedang menunggu pesawat untuk take off"

"ah, gomawo ahjusshi"

Dengan tergesah aku meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong dan memacu motorku dengan kencang. Semoga saja saat aku sampai nanti aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya.

 **YUNHO POV End**

.

"Joongie? Kenapa kau melamun terus, chagi?" Jaejoong hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sang umma. Sudah hampir lama mereka menunggu datangnya pesawat.

Terlihat beberapa orang berlarian keluar bandara dengan tergesah seperti ada seseuatu yang terjadi diluar. Jaejoong yang tadinya hendak mengikuti kemana arah orang-orang tadi, tapi terdengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi telah tiba.

"ayo sebaiknya kita bergegas" ucap sang appa dan berjalan lebih dulu dan di susul oleh umma Kim.

"Joongie-ah hati-hati ne? jaga dirimu dan jangan lupa hubungi aku" ucap Junsu memeluk Jaejoong yang kala itu ikut mengantarnya. Kemudian Jajoong mengangguk dan tersenyum dan menggerakan tangannya.

'a _ku janji akan sering-sering menghubungimu, kau juga harus menjaga dirimu, aku pasti akan mengunjungimu nanti'_ Jaejoong memeluk Junsu sebentar dan berjalan menjauh dari Junsu. Saat sudah akan memasuki pintu, Jaejoong berhenti dan berbalik.

Disana mashi ada Junsu _'Yunho tidak datang, apa Kang ahjusshi tidak mengatakan pada Yunho? Atau Yunho tidak datang lagi kerumah?'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Joongie-ah, ayo cepat" panggil sang umma dan jaejoong langsung berlari kecil menyusul ummanya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian pesawat yang jaejoong tumpangi lepas landas menuju Jepang. Sedangkan Junsu hanya menitikan airmatanya melihat pesawat itu terbang semakin tinggi dan semakin jauh.

_END_


	3. Epilog

**EPILOG**

 **5 Years Later**

 **JAEJOONG POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menginjakan kakiku di tanah kelahiranku. Saat aku turun dari bandara, aku langsung naik taxi dan tujuan utamaku adalah untuk menemui Junsu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan bagaimana dia sekarang.

Aku turun dari taxi yang aku tumpangi kemudian aku berjalan memasuki halaman rumah Junsu, sudah banyak yang berubah disini, langsung aku tekan bell rumahnya.

"sebentar~" aku mendengar suara lengkingan dari dalam suara Junsu yang sangat-sangat masih aku kenal. Tak lama Junsu membukakan pintunya. "Joo..Joongie? Joongie-ah? Waaaaa!" Junsu langsung menubruk tubuhku dan kami berpelukan.

"ayo masuk, kau baru sampai?" tanya Junsu dan aku mengangguk "dan kau langsung ke sini?" kuanggukkan lagi kepalaku "kau pasti sangat lelah, duduk dulu akan aku ambilkan air minum" ucap Junsu kemudian meninggalkanku. Aku melihat sekelilingku, dalam rumah tidak banyak yang berubah, dan aku melihat pigura dengan fotoku dan Junsu berdua dengan seragam sekolah terpajang di meja. Kudekati meja itu dan ku sentuh foto itu, sungguh aku sangat merindukan masa sekolah dulu, meski aku tidak lulus bersama Junsu. Tapi sudah lah itu semua sudah berlalu, lagipula aku sudah menyelasikan sekolahku di Jepang dan memulai bisnis butik yang dibantu oleh umma disana.

"Joongie-ah ini di minum dulu, aku ingin benyak bercerita denganmu" aku menurut saja dan mendekati Junsu yang sudah duduk setelah menaruh beberapa cemilan dan minum.

Aku menulis pada noteku _'cerita? Apa? Apakah aku melewatkan banyak momen disini?'_

"ne, saaaaangat banyak. Dan kau tidak tahukan kalau aku sudah punya kekasih? Hehehe"

' _jeongmal? Siapa? Apa dia tampan?'_

"yah menurutku begitu, tapi entahlah menurutmu, hanya saja jidatnya terlalu lebar"

' _hey, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, kau seharusnya bersyukur sudah mendapatkan kekasih, tidak sepertiku. Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau bersamanya?'_

"Joongie, jangan berkata seperi itu.. kami sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lulus sekolah, namanya Park Yoochun"

' _Yoochun? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar'_

"pasti kau pernah dengar, dia anak kelas 12-D, dan tepatnya dia adalah teman yang dekat dengan Yunho"

Aku langsung diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Junsu. Yunho, aku sudah tidak mengetahui kabarnya, termasuk dari Junsu, apa Yunho tidak pernah mencari keberadaanku?

"Joongie-ah? Maaf jika aku salah bicara" aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku "soal Yunho, dia sudah tidak ada di sini"

' _apa maksudmu?'_

"kau benar Joongie, Yunho orang yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya, dia benar-benar membuktikannya padamu"

' _kau bicara apa? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?'_

"Yunho menyusulmu kebandara waktu itu, Joongie" Yunho menyusulku?

' _dia menyusulku? Kau bertemu dengannya?'_

"aniyo, aku tidak bertemu denganya, kau ingat kan saat banyak orang berlarian keluar bandara?" aku menganggukan kepalaku "mereka semua menghampiri Yunho, dia mengalami kecelakaan, motornya bertabrakan dengan minibus"

' _lalu bagaimana dia?'_ kulihat Junsu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Yunho tewas setelah beberapa jam mendapat perawatan, Joongie. Hampir semua siswa, siswi dan guru menghadiri upacara pemakamannya" kurasa mataku mulai berair. "Joongie, mianhae aku baru mengatakannya, aku tidak ingin kau-" aku langsung menulis saja sebelum Junsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

' _tunjukkan dimana dia sekarang, aku mohon'_ kulihat Junsu langsung saja mengangguk.

.

Junsu mengantarku dengan mobilnya. Sepanjang jalan aku memilih untuk diam. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa Yunho.. dia benar-benar membuktikannya.

Setelah sampai Junsu menunjukkan padaku sebuah gundukan yang terlihat sudah lama. Beberapa rumput liar tumbuh disana. Aku meminta Junsu untuk menungguku di mobilnya. Aku ingin sendiri. Aku ingin bicara padanya. Setelah Junsu pergi, aku berjongkok tepat di samping batu nisan bertulisan namanya. Mengusapnya dengan perlahan.

' _Yunho-ah, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Maafkan aku menghindarimu saat itu'_ kulihat lagi nisan itu. _'apa kau merindukanku Yunho-ah? Aku merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini, tapi aku.. aku, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini terus menerus, saat aku mulai mengharapkanmu, kanapa kau malah pergi?'_ aku terus bergumam dalam hatiku, berharap dia dapat mendengarnya.

"Joongie-ah~" terdengar bisikan suara di sertakan hembusan angin. _'Yunho-ah apa itu kau?'_ ku edarkan pandanganku. Di bawah pohon maple yang terletak tak jauh dari ku, kau berdiri di sana. Memandangiku dengan senyuman. Kau melambaikan tanganmu. Apa kau menungguku? Jika iya, kumohon tinggallah sebentar saja, aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama.

 **JAEJOONG POV End**

Jaejoong menitikan air matanya lagi, bayangan itu masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan melambaikan tangan. Tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan lagi, semua sudah terlambat, waktu tidak akan bisa diputar kembali. Bayangan itu menghilang dengan perlahan beserta angin yang bertiup membawa helaian daun maple yang ikut berguguran.

Jaejoong kembali menangis jatuh terduduk dengan menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya.

' _Yunho-ah~ saranghae..'_

_E.N.D/F.I.N.I.S.H_


End file.
